


My Everything

by dreamy_girl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused writer, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Mentions of Violence, concerned boyfriend jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_girl/pseuds/dreamy_girl
Summary: Tim gets kidnapped by the Joker. When Jason finds him, he feels his whole world crumbling in front of his eyes.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy :)

Tim was bleeding. That was Jason's first thought when he saw the smaller boy sprawled on the floor unconscious. He was bleeding and his breathing was slowly fading away.

A few days ago, Tim was kidnapped by the Joker from Jason's apartment. The words that were written on the wall with green spray paint **"**_**Ha ha ha joke's on you..." **_had made Jason's blood boil. His patrolling became more violent until one night when Dick called him that they had a lead and Tim was in an abandoned house at the end of Gotham City. And now when Jason found him, he was watching how the only good thing in his life was bleeding to death on the dirty floor and slipping right through his fingers. Also, there was no sight of the Joker. He tried to calm himself down and called Dick.

" I found him but I need help."

" We are on our way." These words relaxed him a bit but not enough because his boyfriend was dying right in front of him and he felt helpless. Jason had cradled Tim's body into his arms.

"Tim. Timmy. Open your eyes. Please. Please Tim don't leave me. You’re the only good thing I have left. Come on Tim. Tim Drake I swear to God-"

He felt an arm on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Dick, his blue eyes were full with worry.

"Bruce is outside. Come on. Let’s get him out of here."

Jason nodded. Dick helped him lift Tim and bring him outside to Bruce's car.

" Take care of him. I have some business to do."

Dick and Bruce looked at him. Jason sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't kill anyone including that sick psycho as much as i want to. I need to go back inside and look for something."

And before any of the other two said something Jason was back in the house.

Dick put Tim carefully in the backseat with Tim's head laying on his lap while Bruce called Alfred.

"Alfred, we got him. Be ready."

" Of course, Master Bruce."

While Bruce and Dick were going back to the manor with Tim's life still in danger, Jason was in the room where Tim was tortured. The smell of Tim's blood filled his nostrils which almost made him throw up. He didn’t have problem with blood in general but this time it was different. He tried not to step into the puddle of Tim’s blood on the floor as his eyes roamed through the room, the only light coming from an almost burned out light bulb. His eyes stopped on something shiny throwed in the corner. When he picked it up, Jason swore under his breath.

"Fucking bastard."

A crowbar. A bloody crowbar. So, the Joker beat Tim to death with the same thing he used on him. Jason swore again.

He dropped the crowbar and picked the note next to it: **_" Did you enjoy the surprise..." _**

Jason crumpled the paper into his hand and left. He couldn’t stand to be there anymore. He got on his motorcycle and went to the manor. Now his first and only priority was Tim. He would deal with the clown prince of crime later.

Jason was sleeping on the chair near Tim's bed. The boy's life was not in danger anymore but it would take some time for a full recovery. He had been sleeping for three days and Jason was getting impatient for him to wake up but he knew that he would soon. After some time, Tim slowly opened his eyes. He looked around - he was in his room at the manor. He tried to move a little bit but hissed as he felt pain in his whole body. The last thing he remembered was the Joker beating the crap out of him. He groaned at the thought. The next thing he felt was a bone-crushing hug.

"Wha-"

" I thought I lost you. It's been three days."

Jason. A small blush slowly crept to Tim's cheeks.

"Jason what are you doing here? No, wait that's a stupid question. Could you please stop hugging me, I feel like I can't breathe.”

Jason released him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you're okay. That bastard beat you pretty good and when I found you, you were unconscious and bleeding on the freaking floor. Bruce and Dick brought you back here and Al patched you up. You were out for three days and you'll need some time to recover which means no patrolling for some time but overall you'll be okay."

Tim slowly nodded. His eyes were slowly scanning Jason’s body and how tired he looked.

"Do you want me to get Al to see you or do you want some water or-"

Tim looked at him again. The bags under his eyes showed that he got a little or no sleep at all. They were also red and puffy which meant that he probably had been crying."

"Just water please."

Jason nodded. He got a cup and poured some water from the jug that was on Tim’s nightstand and gave it to him.

"Thanks"

A few moments later Tim looked at Jason again.

"Jay, can you lay with me in the bed?"

Jason froze. He looked at Tim.

" I don't want to hurt you more Tim"

" You won't. I just need to feel that you're here"

Jason sighed. He didn't want to cause any more pain to Tim but after a while slowly trying not to hurt him he crawled onto the bed. Tim smiled and tried to cuddle him.

“Shh stay still.”

Tim closed his eyes and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.

"Thanks. For everything"

"Anything for you."

The adrenaline of all the recent events eventually wore off and soon both boys were almost asleep.

Tim mumbled quietly.

"Thank you, Jay."

Jason kissed his forehead.

"Always. I love you."

A small smile crawled to Tim's face

" I love you too."

Sometime later Alfred opened the door. The dim light from the nightstand lamp was enough to see the two boys cuddled and asleep. He softly smiled and closed the door. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it. And again I'm sorry if there were any mistakes :)


End file.
